


The Universe works in strange ways

by neongod



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongod/pseuds/neongod
Summary: Between two dark pasts a bright future emerges.
Bit of a slow burn, angst but also fluff and playful flirting! I'm crap at summaries forgive me!





	1. Encounter

 

Yo! Neongod here! Just a heads up this is my first time actually writing a story and since I am new to the wonderful world of writing fanfics and not reading them I'd love any form of feedback and tips on writing. Thank you for your time!

 

Little note : I do not own the characters or the show only the setting in which they are placed! _Trust me if I owned OUAT swan queen would be canon by now!_

 

* * *

 

 

_What is the difference between to be alive and living?_

　

　

_Hot puffs of breath came out of a young feminine body clad in a black hood, dark jeans and boots, a crowbar in her hands. The figure was currently hiding behind a tree, eyes set on a large mansion type house, with an iron fence around it. Forest green eyes scanned the whole building, before coming to a stop when she saw the second window next to the front door was slightly open. The lights in the house were off and there was no one around. A perfect time to strike._

_With the stealth of a tigress the girl climbed over the iron fence with ease, years of practice paying off. With a quiet step she stalked towards the window, climbing in unseen by the neighbors. In such a good neighborhood the people were probably asleep, seeing as it was around two in the morning._

_Now inside the figure checked for security cameras, and after coming up short, she took off her hood revealing wavy, blond hair that framed a pale, yet oddly pretty, face. The girl seemed to be around sixteen to seventeen years old, her slender glove covered fingers nimble as she opened and closed drawers taking out jewelry, watches and everything that seemed expensive. A smirk came on her features as she saw a diamond ring sitting on a countertop. She reached for the shiny object before her hand froze midway._

　

　

_"You can take anything you want, but I won't allow you to take that ring." A female, commanding voice had sounded making the blond whip around with a surprised look on her face. In front of her stood a woman with the body of a goddess. Olive skin was illuminated by the moons light, which dimly lit the room. She had an hourglass figure which was further accentuated by the tight fitting pencil skirt and red, silk dress shirt. She had the most captivating chocolate brown eyes, her short dark hair framing her face perfectly. She had a royal look to her stance, like a princess, no a queen._

_"I..."The thief was speechless as she stepped back, eyes shooting from the woman to the window she entered from. "Shit..." She grumbled as she took a deep breath and made a run for it, running towards the window, before jumping over it and running towards the fence, climbing over and disappearing into the night, leaving the woman to sigh as she looked at her retreating form from the window, closing it after she couldn't see the blonde thief anymore._

　

　

...

　

　

"Miss Mills your driver has arrived." A dark skinned man, wearing glasses and a suit, said bowing his head as he entered a large office. He spoke to a woman who sat behind a black desk. The office was at the top floor of a tall building which almost looked like it was made out of only windows. With a birds eye view of the city and tasteful black and white décor the office had an expensive and professional look to it.

　

　

"Thank you Mister Glass." The woman behind the desk spoke dismissing the man. Regina Mills. CEO and Co owner of one of the largest companies in the USA, she was a very influential and powerful woman. Having grown up in a strict family she was brought up to take her fathers place in the company by the same name, Mills Co. Black heels clicked on the marble floor as the CEO made her way out of her office towards the elevator, Sidney Glass following behind her a step behind. When they reached the bottom floor and finally the CEO's car the assistant opened the door for Regina, before closing it and rounding the car, entering on the other passenger side.

　

　

Regina was a stoic woman, rarely showing any emotion besides her trademark evil smirk. She was a respected woman in the business she ran, which she had to admit wasn't the most legal of businesses. Her grandfather used to be the head of the Mills crime family, before it disbanded and left her father with the company that she now runs and shares with her mother. Regina's mother wasn't the most wonted of people, especially in the way she conveyed her love for her daughter. Regina's musings were cut short by a sudden jerk to the car. She glared as the driver who just quickly scrambled out of the car and checked what had happened. The left side back light of the slick Mercedes Benz was broken and the black paint of the car now had yellow scratches on it.

　

　

"What the hell man?!"Regina heard the voice of a woman exclaim, after she heard a car door slamming. "Who the fuck taught you to drive?!You don't just slam your brakes like that in the middle of a freeway! "The voice said as the driver, a shy man, tripped on his own words as he tried to explain himself. Having had enough of waiting Regina stepped out of the car, much to Mister Glasses discontent.

　

"Who is making such an annoying rucku-You..."Regina's brown orbs went wide as they connected with the same forest green eyes from five years ago. Sidney Glass and the driver both shared a confused look with each-other, never having witnessed Regina Mills at a loss for words. The blonde looked like a deer in the headlights as her jaw went slack. Regina was the first to snap out of it and spoke. "Why do we always seem to meet each-other in illegal situations?" Regina said, following the words with a sigh.

　

　

"Ah yeah...I was hoping you would have forgotten that by now..."The blonde said with a small chuckle as she rubbed her back of her head. She had grown tall and her facial features were more pronounced, especially her chiseled jaw, but her eyes still remained the same as Regina had remembered that day. Dangerously appealing.

　

　

"It's only been five years, I don't forget that easily. I'm not that old Miss..." Regina trailed off as the blonde smiled and extended her hand.

　

　

"Uh Emma. Emma Swan. And you are...?"The blonde, Emma, asked as Regina smirked and shook her hand, her hold lingering as she eyed the blonde. If it wasn't for the disgusting red, leather jacket she wore Regina would think of this woman as perfect.

　

　

"Starting to make it a habit of bailing you out of trouble." Regina said before a cough from Mister Glass reminded her of his and the driver's presence."I'll let you off, for scratching my car up, but remember Miss. Swan. Three strikes and you're out." Regina said with a smirk as she pulled out a card. "If you ever feel like apologizing." She finished off as she turned on her heel and left the blonde, entering the black car and driving off.

Emma stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded as she eyed the car in her hand. It was black with a golden apple on top, vines intertwining into the word Mills.Co., as she turned it around seeing the name Regina Mills and a number under it. Emma's mind went to that smirk on the brunette's features and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, before she jumped startled by the honk of a car. With an embarrassed look Emma entered her car and drove off.

　

What is the difference between being alive and living? The fluttering feeling of your heart when you meet your fated someone.

 


	2. Date Set!

Yes! Hello! Hi! It is I Neongod again! Thanks so much for the love on the first chapter it means a lot to me! I am trying to update this daily which is why the chapters aren't the longest of chapters but I'm hoping I can make them short and sweet. Anyways enough rambling. As always comments of how I can improve are always appreciated! It really helps me out!

 

I say this between sobs of grief but I do not own OUAT or the characters just the setting.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Earth the Emma! Hey are you even listening?!" A girl with dark brown hair and green eyes spoke, snapping her fingers in front of a spaced out blonde, who blinked and turned her attention to the brunette, who's eyebrow was raised.

　

　

"Sorry Ruby, spaced out there for a second!" The blonde, Emma, said with an apologetic smile before taking a sip of her cinnamon cocoa. "Anyways what were you saying?" Emma asked tilting her head.

　

　

"For a second? Emma I've been talking for half an hour!" Ruby said with a roll of her eyes. "What's gotten you spacing out like that? I mean it's the fifth time I catch you spacing out since yesterday." Ruby added. Emma had arrived at the diner, where the brown haired twenty year old worked, with a look Ruby hadn't seen before.After Ruby had seen the scratches on Emmas cherished yellow bug, that weird happy look on her face wasn't adding up.

　

　

"What? No! It's nothing!" If Emma was truthfull she had been spacing out these last two days, however it wasn't intetional. She wanted to get yesterday's incident out of her head but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it. Or rather, she couldn't stop thinking about her. Regina Mills. She had invaded her mind all day yesterday, making working on her latest tracking job harder than it already was, and today, aparently, wasn't going to be any different.

　

　

"No... Something's bugging you! Come on tell me!" Ruby said with an enthusiastic grin. "Did you loose your moms house key again? Le gasp do you...Do you have a date?!" The dark brown haired girl said with a grin as Emma shook her head, emediately denying such a proposterous idea.

　

　

"Did you just say ' le gasp'?!" Emma asked quietly before sighing. "Of course I don't have a date! I don't have the time for dating. Speaking of dating how are you and Belle going?" Emma asked tilting her head curiously.

　

　

"Emma Swan are you avoiding the sobject?!" Ruby said hands at her hips only receiving a shrug from Emma."Fine!Be that way!" Ruby said feigning hurt. "But yeah me and Belle are great actually. We're thinking of moving in together." Ruby said with a small lovestruck smile.

　

　

"That's great Rubes! I'm so happy for you guys!" Emma said with a smile as the door of the diner chimed, a new costomer entering. Ruby grinned and turned.

　

　

"Duty calls!" Ruby said with a chuckle as she left Emma to her own devices. Emma chuckled lightly and sighed taking a sip of her cocoa, with a soft sigh. Her mind wandered and of course it went to the brunette. Dogging her hand in her red leather jacket's pocket Emmas fingers brushed againt a card, which she pulled out. The name Reginal Mills stared back at her. _It wouldn't hurt..._ With that she pulled out her cell and dialed up the number.

　

　

_''Regina Mills speaking. To who'm do I owe the pleassure.''_ Regina's voice was monotone although it still held that royal tone. For a moment Emma faultered. Surely this woman wouldn't remember what had happened yesterday but then again she had remembered Emma from when she was a teenager very well. _"I don't have time for games. Talk or I'm hanging up_. _''_ Regina said, tone now annoyed, making Emma flonch a little bit. Had she been thinking that long or was the woman on the other side of the phone that inpatient?

　

"Oh um sorry! It's me Emma. I don't know if you remember me or not but um your driver crashed out cars together and um you said to call..." Emma said with a sigh at the end. She didn't know why she was fumbling with her words like that but she needed to collect herself before she made a fool of herself.

　

_"Oh Miss Swan! Of course I remember you. I believe you owe me an apology?''_ Regina said and Emma could practically feel the smirk through the phone. She rolled her eyes and spoke.

　

　

"Oh I feel so special to be remembered by the one and only Regina Mills!"Emma retorted with a chuckle as she forgot any feeling of shyness."Oh and I do believe you owe my precious car a new paint job!" Emma added. Somehow she felt at ease talking to Regina.

　

　

_''How could I forget the girl who not only robbed me but also ruined the back of my car."_ Regina's voice wasn't hostile in the slightest. If anything Emma heard amusement in her words.

　

　

"Oh come on how long are you going to keep mentioning that? Stuff happens Regina you really need to get over it." Emma said with a small laugh as she finnished up her cinnamon coca. Her eyes caught Ruby approaching with a refill.

　

　

_''Hmm maybe you can make me forgive you over dinner later, maybe around eight?If you aren't busy that is. I promise I'll get someone to give your bug a new paintjob!Maybe something other than disgusting yellow?_ " Regina had said making Emma chuckle.

　

　

"You're smooth Regina I'll give you that!" Emma said with a laugh. "But it'll take more than a new paint job and fancy dinner to win me over." Emma playfully said as she heard Regina chuckle on the other end of the phone.

　

　

_"You drive a hard bargain Miss Swan! Perhaps having me at your will from the beggining of the date till the end will change that?"_ Regina said and Emma let out a thoughtfull humm.

　

　

"How can I resist such an oportunity?!" Emma replied and jeard Regina let out a soft chuckle.

　

　

_"Perfect, I have a meeting to attend to so I'll have to hang up.I'll see you then Miss Swan! Oh and before I forget wear something other then that red jacket you were wearing when we met yesterday."_ Regina had said as Emma laughed lightly and bid her goodbye. With a beep of the phone the call was brought to an end.

　

　

"Red leather jacket it is."Emma said to herself as Ruby came up to her.

　

　

"Well? Who were you talking to?!" Ruby said offering Emma a refil which she shook her head to, pulling out some cash and putting it at the table.

　

　

"Stop sticking your nose up other people's buisiness Ruby!" Emma said with a playful smirk and walked out.

　

　

"I'll find out eventually Emma Swan!" Ruby said after her, smiling and shaking her head.She was about to walk away from the spot when she saw a brunette, with a small smile on her features, walk in. "Belle, hi!" Ruby said with a smile as the girl, Belle, walked up to her giving her. a small peck on her lips.

　

　

"I just talked to Emma on the way in.She was acting, dare I say it, joyfully." Belle said with a small chuckle from her girlfriend.

　

　

"Yeah, she was talking to someone on the phone. I think she has a date." Ruby said with a smile. She and Belle had been dating for little over a year now and they were both extremely happy with one another.

　

"I'm hope so. I'm glad she's starting to move on from the whole Killian thing." Belle said smiling bitterly at the memories the name brought up.

　

　

"Yeah I really hope so too."The duo fell into a silence for a few moments, before Ruby spoke again."Oh yeah!What did you come in for? You don't usually come in at this time.Was it a slow day at the library?" Ruby said as Belle nodded.

　

　

"Yeah, I got let off early since there was a meeting by some book club and a librarian wasn't really needed."Belle explained with a nod from Ruby. " So I thought we could spend the day together." The couple often times did this when Belle was let out early. Ruby would serve the clients as Belle would crack open a book and read. When Ruby had her breal they would just talk and then go out when Rubys shift ended.

　

　

"Sounds great." The waitress had said earning a joyful smile from Belle."Sorry once again I have been summoned!" Ruby said with a laugh as she went to a new customer.


	3. The Date

HELLO! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I tried to give a little bit more info on Regina and Emma while still keeping it light hearted and sweet. One doesn't simply spill their heart out on the first date after all. 

 

[[Insert One Piece Puffy crying gif here]] I don't own OUAT or the characters portrayed in this fic just the setting.

As always comments on how I can improve are always welcome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

To say Emma was nervous, as she waited at the door of her apartament complex, would be the understatement of the year. She clenched and unclenched her sweaty hands. She was wearing a black dress that reached to her knees, it showed some cleavage but nothing grand, over her dress she wore her red leather jacket, which she may have worn just because Regina told her not to, and black heels. Her hair was let loose however she had taken very good care to make it as apealing as she could, letting them fall on one side. Along with minimal makeup Emma had achieved her desired look, classy but also casual. The blond had never actually needed a lot of makeup, she had a natural beauty to her and she knew it. To say she hadn't used it to her advantage every now and again would be a lie. Emma fixed herself up slightly, pulling her dress down lightly. She had always dreaded dresses since she was a child but this was the only classy piece of clothing she had. _Relax Emma! What's the worse that could happen?_ Emma was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

　

 

　

"Miss Swan! I must say you are looking beautiful as ever!" Regina had said with a smirk on her features. Emma's mouth hung open as she looked at the brunette. She was wearing a tigh fitting, red dress that reached a finger or two above the top of her knees, and it hugged her body perfectly. The dress showed a classy amount of cleavage which Emma realized she was staring at only when Regina spoke. "My eyes are up here Miss Swan." Regina said with a small smirk on her full lips, which Emma now looked at in exchange for the previous attention holder. God she felt like a teenage boy.

　

　

 

"Thanks and um sorry it's just you look _really_ good!" Emma said with a small embarrased smile, as she walked to Regina's side. "Um you didn't have any trouble finding this place right?" Emma asked tilting her head as she followed Regina, who had turned to go to her car.

　

 

　

"Thankfully your street was registered in the GPS." Regina said reaching her personal car. A black Bently, which left Emma feeling slightly out of place when she saw the interior. The seats were all leather and the dashboard looked like some expensive kind of wood. She would've felt more at ease in her bug but she didn't voice her concerns, in fear of not meeting Regina's expectations. The older woman looked like she lived an expensive life and Emma felt like she couldn't keep up. Emma had thanked her lucky stars that the street she lived in had just been renovated. Her appartament complex looked like a five star hotel, which contrasted the inside quite a bit.

　

 

　

"Nice ride." Emma commented as nonchalantly as possible as she put her seatbelt on, while Regina entered and did the same before putting in the key and starting the car.

　

 

　

"It was my father's car. He loved cars, and when he passed away he gave the first car he bought himself to me." Regina said with a small smile. "Although I only bring this car out for special occasions. Usually I use my town car which you so kindly sent to the shop." Regina teased as Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

　

 

　

"Oh boohoo not lie you can't afford it! I should've sued you for everything you're worth." Emma said with a smirk, which Regina laughed at.

　

　

 

"Seems I'm taking a gold digger out for dinner!" The brunette said taking a turn. "Maybe you'll do both of us a favor and use the money to buy a new jacket!" Regina said with a smirk.

　

　

 

"What a cruel thing to say to someone you're taking out!" The blonde placed her spread palm over her heart feigning hurt. "Now that I think about it I believe we had a deal. Something about you being at my disposal for the whole date?" Emma said with a mischevious smirk.

　

 

 

"You wouldn't dare!" Regina said with a small shocked look on her face.

　

 

　

" And as per our agreement you have to do whatever I say and I say you have to compliment my jacket!" Emma said with a playful, but smug, look on her face.

　

　

 

"Oh you little she-devil! This is abuse of power I say!" Regina said as they reached their destination, however Emma still stared at her expectantly."You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" After a nod from Emma and realizing that she no longer had a way out Regina sighed. "I like your jacket Miss Swan." Regina said feigning pain with each word.

　

 

　

"See that wasn't so bad!" Emma said with a small laugh as Regina parked her car and the exited the vehicle.

　

 

　

"I think I threw up a little inside Miss Swan!" Regina said with a small sigh as they entered the restaurant Regina had brought them to. The restaurant was just as high class as Emma had expected it. The walls were white, the cieling covered in a perfect recreation of The Sistien Chapel cieling mural, red velvet curtains hung from golden coloured curtain racks. They were escorted to a table by a finely dressed waiter and were given two menus.Emma felt so out of place, what with being the only twenty year old there. The stares she was receiving weren't helping either. "Forgive me Miss Swan." Regina had said, not looking up from the menu, making Emma flinch. "Perhaps I brought you in a place that makes you uncomfortable. If you wish we can leave it isn't a problem for me." Regina had said setting the menu down, choosing to look at Emma's eyes.

　

 

　

"No it's fine! I'm not gonna let some old men with too much cash on their hands keep me from having a good time." Emma said smiling slightly as Regina chuckled lightly and nodded. A few moments later the waiter came at their table and got their orders before leaving to get the, to the chef. "So um tell me a little about yourself! What do you work as?What do you like to do?" Emma asked curiously.

　

 

　

" I'm the CEO and coowner of Mills Co.. I'm pretty busy but in my spare time I like bailing beautiful blondes out of trouble." Regina said with a sly smirk as Emma laughed.

　

 

　

"Oh? Do you also woo them with expensive cars and smooth talk?" Emma asked raising her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

　

　

 

"No you're the first one." Regina said with a smile receiving the same smile from Emma. Their moment was cut short by the waiter as he set their plates and wine down along with the glasses and the silverware. After having poured them their wine the waited exused himself and left the two women alone.

　

 

　

"You don't have to answer this but why did you let me go that night, even if I had all that jewlery on me." Emma asked cautiously.It had been eating away at her for so much time, so she took the oportunity presented to her. Regina pursed her lips in a small smile.

　

　

 

"I couldn't care less about the jewlery,I hated it anyway. But I truly don't know why I let you go. Maybe because you were just a teenager back then... Plus you weren't the most threatening of people. "Regina said with a small smile as she cut a small piece of steak and took a bite of the meat followed by a sip of wine.Emma opened her mouth to speak but closed it not wanting to make the situation heavy. "Enough about me. You've interrogated me so it's only fair that I interrogate you back." Regina said with a smirk.

　

 

　

"And who  says I play fair?" Emma asked receiving an amused raise of Reginas eyes. "I suppose I can make an exception for you. I'm a bondsperson, I like the color yellow,grilled cheese sandwitches and cinnamon cocoa." The blonde said with a small grin.

　

 

　

"You're like a teenager." Regina said with a small laugh. "And if I may ask why did you decide to rob an innocent young lady such as myself that night?" The brunette asked as she took another ship of her wine.

　

 

　

"Well I had to pay for food one way or another!" Emma said with a pout, continuing when she received a curious look from Regina. "I bounced around from home to home when I was a teen, not many couples are ready to adopt a sixteen year old. So I ran away and lived on my own until I was eighteen. I got into finals with the pretext that I was homeschooled, got a highschool diploma and here I am working as a bondsperson." The blonde explained.

　

　

 

Their dinner went by smoothly, both of them deciding to keep the subjects of their comversations light hearted. Emma found out that Regina traveled a lot because of work and had been in many foreign countries, which Emma happily heard about. Regina had explained to her what her company did, too vaguely for Emma's liking which made some suspicion arise but Emma let it slide quickly. She of all people understood the need for privacy. Emma had told Regina of all her adventures when she was a teenager causing genuine smiles and laughs from the older woman. She and Regina had been talking for hours, their meels completely forgoten, when they were interrupted by the waiter telling them that closing hours had arrived. After having payed they walked out of the establishment, and seeing as it was midnight, Emma had decided they should go to a twenty four hour ice cream parlor that she liked.

　

 

　

"I always loved the sky." Regina had said, breaking the sweet silence that had formed between them. They were now laying down on the top of Regina's car, legs on the hood and bodies laying down on the windshield. They had long ago finished their ice cream deciding to simply enjoy each-others company for a few moments before Regina took Emma back home. "It always was a form of freedom for me. No one can cage the sky after all." Regina's eyes sparkled just as the stars in the sky did. It made Emma's heart beat erradically, however she hadn't missed the look in the brunettes chocolate orbs. If Emma had blinked she would've missed it. A look of imprisonment. Emma hadn't replied simply grazing her fingers against Regina's hand, which had opened, welcoming Emma's hand. And so they spent their night. Staring at the star filled sky, their hands intertwined.

　

 

　

"I really had an amazing time Regina. Thank you!" It had been three am when the two women had decided to end their date and head back home. Regina, of course, had insisted on driving Emma home. She knew the dangers of the streets at night far too well to consciously let her date go home alone.

　

 

　

"As did I Miss Swan." Regina had said with a small smile. Emma seemed tense, she had expected her to lean in and kiss her as a reward for their date. That's what usually happens after dates right? "Goodnight Miss Swan. I hope we can do this again. I had fun." With a small, but genuine smile, Regina had turned on her heel to leave for her car, leaving Emma dumbfounded. She wasn't too keen on kissing on the first date, but she somehow felt guilty for not repaying the brunette in some way.

　

 

　

"Um...Regina." Emma had called out to the brunette who had turned around on the spot. Emma walked up to her, body tense, and leaned to give her a kiss, but instead of lips she conected with a cheek.

　

　

 

"You don't owe me a kiss dear, but I apreciate the gesture. Slow and steady wins the race Miss Swan." Regina had explained at Emma's confused look. The later had felt releif flood her system. Regina had somehow understood her, without even a word from Emma about her uncomforability."Again good night Miss Swan." Before she could turn around, she felt Emma pull her into a hug.

　

 

　

"This is the best I can do right now..."Emma had mumbled but Regina remained smiling, simply hugging the blonde back, after having whispered that it was more than enough. After a few moments, and a few words of greeting, the duo split apart, Emma going to her appartment and Regina her car. Both of their hearts were beating, as Regina gripped her steering wheel and Emma rested against the door, the two women let out a happy laugh, somehow timing it, in sync.

 


	4. Surprise

Hi yes! Hello! It's your awkward neighborhood Neongod back with another chapter! Thanks so much for the support on this fanfic and as always constructive criticism is always welcome.

 

Sadly no I do not own OUAT or the characters in this fix just the setting *cries*

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning following the date had been a strange one for anyone working in the Mills Co. CEO's floor. The usually stoic and cruel Regina Mills had a smile on her face as she entered her office, a cup of coffe in her hand. The workers had sent curious looks to each other before going back to work on the computer screens in front of them, although murmurs could be heard from them. Regina on the other hand, having closed the blinds to her office, relaxed back in the leather chair of her work desk. With a small smile she let out a sigh and closed her eyes letting her head fall back on the chair, setting her cup of coffe on the desk in fromt of her. Her mind wandered to the blonde that had her in such a good mood. Emma Swan. The name made her heart flutter. It had been such a very long time since anyone has made her feel anything in regards to them. The way Emma challenged her, like none of the too scared to talk back dates she had had till then, was exciting to say the least. It may have been the fact that Emma didn't know just how powerful Regina was but the brunette had a feeling that Emma had a rebelious nature. She was a bit rough around the edges but Regina, unlike she usually had, found it endearing. The way Emma had blatantly stared at her cleavage when they first met, the way she blushed when she was caught, Regina would have had anyone else who dared to do such a thing thrown off a bridge but with Emma she felt close, like they had known each-other for all their lives. With a small sigh Regina opened her eyes and looked at the time. Ten am. With a small groan of annoyance Regina stood from her chair, downing her coffe in one go, and headed towards the door, exiting her office. Just as she expected Sydney, her assistant, awaited for her so they could head to the schedueled meeting. As she arrived, and took her seat at the head of the table, the men in suits started talking. If the brunette could use one word to describe these meetings it would be the word boring. With a sigh, and skills atained from years of pretending to be interested by what these old geezers in front of her said, Regina pulled out her phone. Emma would surely be up by now.

　

　

　

 _"Good morning Miss Swan. I hope you managed to fall asleep last night. Forgive me for keeping you up so late however I just could'nt bring myself to end our time together."_ Emma's phone had buzzed as the message arrived, however she wasn't the one who had opened it. Ruby had smirked when she saw the first two sentences of the message on Emma's notifications, just as the blonde had returned to her car with two cups of coffee. The duo were currently headed to the library where Belle worked to pick up some books Ruby needed for her college project, however they had made a coffee pitstop as Emma had said she had trouble staying awake.

　

　

　

"No wonder you said you could'nt sleep!" Ruby had said with a smirk as she took her coffe in her hand and Emma entered the car taling a sip of the hot beverage."I mean this Regina person kept you up all night!" The dark brown haired girl said making Emma choke on her drink which in turn made Ruby laugh hysterically.

　

　

　

"Wha-How did you even...?!" Emma looked at the brunette with a confused look. She was sure she had'nt told Ruby anything about the date, especially Regina's name.

　

　

　

"You have a message from your girlfriend blondie!" Ruby said with a chuckle showing Emma her phone. Emma quickly snatched the device from Ruby's hand who chuckled.

　

　

　

"She's not my girlfriend!" Emma exclaimed with a pout, before opening the message and reading it. She smiled softly and typed up a response before turning to her friend. "Leave it to you to make a message asking how I was into something sexual!" Emma said rolling her eyes as she started her car and made her way downtown, coffe cup now on her cars cup holder.

　

　

　

 _"Hey! Mornin! sorry for the late reply Ruby, my friend, read the first sentence in the notifications bar and imediately her mind went to the gutter! Smh and Yeah I slept although just a little. I couldnt stop thinking about our date. Thanks so much for understanding about the kiss thing :/ ... So what're you up to?"_ Regina inwardly smiled when she felt her phone vibrate. When she opened the message she almost let out a small giggle.

　

　

　

 _"Take all the time you need with replies Miss Swan, there's no hurry. It seems you're close with your friend, thats nice. And please, stop appologizing when there's nothing to appologize for. I already told you we'll go at your pace. Oh I'm in a meeting actually. What about you?"_ Emma had smiled as she checked her phone at a red light, quickly typing up a reply before the light turned green and she put her phone away and drove off.

　

　

　

 _" Heh thanks! Should'nt you be paying attention to your meeting? And yeah we're pretty close, we've been friends since before we first met :) And I'm driving Ruby to her girlfriend to get some books, she works at the big library downtown."_ Regina had raised her eyebrow at the text an amused smirk on her features before replying and stuffing her phone in her pocket and standing up, the meeting now having come to an end, and greeted the men in the room before exiting towards her office.

　

　

　

 _" Should'nt you be paying attention to the road? Oh I see! I wish we could meet today as well however I have to be at the office all day today. "_ Emma had laughed shaking her head slightly. She had arrived at the library, and after having dropped Ruby off she went on her mary way.

　

　

　

 _" Touchè! Ah me too! Why do you need to be at the office all day, busy day?"_ Regina had just made it inside her office when her phone vibrated again. She quickly oppened the message and chuckled lightly, not having to hide her reactions now that that dreadful meeting was over.

　

　

　

 _"Not nececerily, I just need to fill my hours. Honestly it get's a bit boring, considering I have no work to do all day except for just physically being here!"_ Emma smiled mischeviously as an idea poped in her head. She quickly replied and, after a quick google search, dove off.

　

　

　

 _" Wow! A CEO that's not always busy! That's a first :P "_ Regina had chuckled softly as she reclined on the black sofa inside her office. Seeing as it was a large space she also had a plasma tv in front of said sofa, a minibar and even a personal bathroom.

　

　

　

 _"I work almost all day Miss Swan I'm very punctual. Usually on fridays I'm almost always free except for a meeting or two."_ Emma had smiled at the text. The fact that Regina didn't just ride off on her father's money, and actually worked for the salary she got, made Emma feel more conected to her. Somehow it made the brunette more human to her.

 

　

 _"Oh wow! You're really commited to your job huh?! Sorry replies might slow down from now!"_ Regina shook her head slightly smiling. "Always so appologetic..." She mumbled softly before replying. _  
_

　

　

 _"It's alright Miss Swan, and yes I do enjoy my job. Despite the fact that it's tiring it also has it's perks, like getting to travel a lot."_ Emma had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket while she went inside a Starbucks and ordered two cups of joe. She quickly made her way inside her car once more and drove off. Withis a few minutes she was parked in front of a skyscraper. She made her way towards the entrance and imediately was stopped in front of the reception.

　

　

　

"Excuse me miss but this is a private building. You have to be a worker to go on the upper floors." The lady behind the counter said, her voice posh as ever. Emma scowled. She always hated dealing with these kinds of people.

　

　

　

"I'm here to see Regina Mills." Emma had said as the lady raised her eyebrow.

　

　

　

"Do you have an appoitement?" The lady asked making Emma groan.

　

　

　

"No I don't! It's a personal thing, I'll just be a minute!" She said tapping her foot on the floor, the two cups of coffee in her hands.

　

　

　

"I'm going to have to ask you to either make an appoitement or leave." The woman said as Emma scowled at her and turned seemingly to leave but quickly made a dash for the elevator which, to her luck, had just opened up. As the doors closed she saw the lady calling for security.

　

　

　

"Now what floor did she say she was...Oh yeah top so that she could see the ants below her." Emma rolled her eyes at the fact that that was a direct quote. Pressing the button, and finally making it to the top she made her way through the office block, acting as if she was ment to be there, and despite the assistants words telling her to stop behind her she just entered Regina's office like it was nothing. She walked inside and her mouth hung open. Regina's office looked more like an appartament than an office.

　

　

　

"Hello Miss Swan. I see you caused quite the panic downstairs." Emma had jumped slightly when she had heard Regina's voice. She had chuckled lightly in embarrasement as she turned around to face the brunette. Regina's face held amusement instead of the annoyance Emma had expected."You could've just asked to come to my office dear." Regina said as she offered Emma a place to sit on her black leather sofa.

　

　

　

"I wanted to surprise you!" Emma had said with a small pout as she walked over to the brunette sitting next to her. "So you said you traveled a lot because of work?" Emma asked tilting her head curiously.

　

　

　

"I appreciate the thought Miss Swan but next time just tell me you're coming over. The security here is very strict." Regina said with a small smile, closing her eyes amd letting her head rest on Emma's shoulder taking the cup of coffee the blonde had offered her. "And yes, that is correct. I had just gotten back from a trip, I think three days before we met, well met **again**." The brunette explained. "I enjoy travelling. You learn so much about other cultures and languages, it's really quite interesting."

　

　

　

"Hmm? I always wanted to visit Paris." Emma said with a small smile on her blush tinted face. "When I was a teenager this lady was waiting for her cab to arrive to get her to the airport and since we were sitting close to each-other we struck up a conversation and she told me all about her travells. She said she liked every country she had vosited but Paris had won her heart. She talked about how great the Eifel Tower was, and about how marvelous the architecture had been and about the magnificent Louvre." The way Emma spoke made Regina smile. She had stars in her eyes.

　

　

　

"Well Miss Swan I do have an upcoming trip to France this month. Two weeks from now actually." Regina had said as she pulled out her phone to check her schedual. "If you wish you could accompany me there? I say this because I have to stay there for a week so we would have time to go sight seeing and shopping and such." The brunette added with a smirk.

　

　

　

"I'd love to Regina but... It feels like I'm leeching on you. I didn't agree to a second date just so I can take advantage of your money." Emma said with a small sad smile on her face. " I'm sorry Regina, I just don't like being a charity case you know?" The blonde had made it a habit to pay for herself, she didn't like oweing anyone anything. The only time she had accepted for a person to pay for a date since she was sixteen had been last night when Regina had made it very clear that she was to pay for that dinner.

　

　

　

"I don't consider it taking advantage of my money Miss Swan. I can spot a gold digger from a mile away, you're not one. I just thought you could keep me company, comsider it the second date." Regina said with a small smile as Emma gave a small pout.

　

　

　

"You're thinking of taking me to France for a second date?! How am I supposed to live up to that when I ask you out?" Emma said with a small grumble to her voice which made Regina laugh softly and wrap her arms around Emma's neck connecting their foreheads. Regina was now sitting closer to the blonde, their thighs touching.Regina had thought of sitting on Emma's lap, however she had remembered that it would be too much for the blonde.

　

　

　

"By surprising me more often." She said with a small smile before leaning up and kissing Emma's forehead. After a heartbeat Regina detatched herself from Emma, leaving the blonde slightly dazed and thankful for Regina's control.

　

　

The day had been spent in Regina's office. The two had watched a movie, thankful that Regina's office was soundproof, the CEO had done this so any conversation she had in her office remained in her office. With her line of work and family history it was a must have, along with the blinds that secluded them from the others. After the movie Emma had given Regina a massage, since she had noticed that the brunette had been stressed because of her work, the duo ate lunch, which Emma thought was a gourmet dinner but Regina had thought was alright, and finally it was time for the two to split ways. With a small hug the two had parted ways, after having once again discussed the travel plans as Regina walked Emma to her car. As Regina watched the yellow bug drive off she smiled, unbeknownst to her that she too was being watched when she got in her car and drove to her own appartament.

　

　

 


	5. Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry!!! But but but it's important for the story so please bear with me! I did add a character that's not from the show but it's just for advancing the story so I hope it won't be too big of a tune off! Anyways I just now saw that there even is a chapter notes button on here haha sorry I'm just figuring AO3 as I go so please be patient with me! Anyways on with the story!
> 
> Ps : I don't own OUAT or the characters just the setting

Regina sighed as she entered her home. Her appartament was a penthouse, large in size and modern in it's design. She lived on the top floor of a tall appartament complex which made the view from the bullet proof window wall even more magneficent. Begrugingly Regina took off her work jacket, not bothering to turn on the light as the house was well illuminated by the city lights and the moon shining in the sky, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her silk dress shirt. Pouring herself a glass of apple cider, her favourite drink, she took a sip.

　

　

　

"You always did have a thing for blondes." A familiar voice to the brunette spoke making her frown is discontent. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

　

　

　

"And you always did have a thing for turning up uninvited." Regina had replied as she turned around chocolate brown eyes meeting ocean blue. "What do you want Maleficent?" The brunette had asked a burning glare sent towards the woman in question.

　

　

　

"Where have your maners gone?" Maleficent, the woman in front of Regina, said a smirk coming to red lips. She was taller than Regina, her hair blonde and eyes blue, she wore a grey pencil skirt and jacket over a black dress shirt. "Honestly this is why Cora didn't want you around pesants." The blonde said with a maliscious grin.

　

　

　

"Narcissistic as ever I see." Regina said with a roll of her eyes now leaning agains the desk where the bottle of apple cider resided on. "Again Maleficent, what do you want?" She said her tone showing her annoyance clearly.

　

　

　

"Always so agressive." Maleficent said in an amused tone. "You know I only want the best for you." The blonde said as she approached the bronette trapping her between herself and the desk, Maleficent's hands resting on the smooth wooden surface. When she saw Regina roll her eyes with a scoff she spoke again. "Oh don't be childish Regina! What do you think your dear Miss Swan will think of you when she finds out what you _really_ do for a living? What do you think she'll do when she finds out exactly why she was orphaned?! What do you plan on doing when Gold finds out that you've got a new weakness?! " Maleficent said with a scowl which quickly turned into a smirk as she got closer her face now inches away from Regina's. "Are you really willing to risk both of your lives for something that could never work out?"

　

　

　

"Get out." Regina said her tone low and dangerous. "Get out _now_!" Regina repeated when Maleficent didn't move. With a sigh the blue eyes woman stepped back making her way to the elevator door.

　

　

　

"I value what we had Regina, so I won't do anything to her, but be careful who you let in your heart or they might rip it straight out of your chest without even hesitating." With those words Maleficent got into the elevator and left. In a fit of frustration Regina had thrown the bottle on the desk behind her to the wall shattering the glass, the contents spilling on to the formerly spotless white wall. She went to her bathroom with a scowl, having downed the drink in her hand, and discarded her clothes. Her bathroom was a large room towels having from a rack along with her robe, in the middle a bath tub with soaps and different scented candles around it and a sink with a large mirror on top of it. Having discarded her clothes and filled the bathtub with water Regina sighed. She closed her eyes, as she usually did when she reminisced.

　

　

　

_"Disgusting pig." A twentythree year old Regina had said, a look of disgust mixed with annoyance on her features. She was currently glaring at her husband, who using his golden and diamond rings was showing off to some airhead twenty year old girls that looked like carbon copies of each-other. He was a chubby man in his late thirties. He was loud, abnoxious and just annoying in general, and it was vlear as day that Regina had not married the man out of love. She hadn't even wanted to marry the man. Her mother however did, and with her father now passed away, what her mother wanted she got. Regina had been married to Leopold for six months now and she hated every second of it. However Regina kept her mouth shut, like the good girl her mother wanted her to be._

　

　

　

_"Regina?! What a long time it has been! I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!" A man interrupted Regina's thoughts. She recognized the voice, one of the few genuine smiles she game coming accross her features. Regina turned around to come face to face, well face to chest with a tall, broad man. He had slicked back black hair, forest green eyes and a cleanly trimmed beard. He wore a black suit and a great big grin on his face._

　

　

　

_"Uncle Jack!" Regina had said hugging the man, now in his early fifties. Jack had been her father's best friend since a very young age. They had built their crime empires together, always ready to help one another._

　

　

　

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your father's funeral! He was a great friend and even better father!" Jack said receiving a small it's alright from Regina. With a smile he spoke again. "Oh have I introduced you to Maleficent?! She's my replacement, as I'll be going into retirement from the mob life." Jack said with a small chuckle as he stepped aside revealing a twentyfour year old blonde. Regina's heart skipped a beat._

　

　

　

A small sigh excaped plump red lips as chocolate brown eyes landed on the clock on the wall in front of her. Begrudgingly Regina stood, the water now cold contrasting the hot temperature she had entered in, and wrapped her robe around her body. She went to her room and pulled out her phone, smiling at the display. A simple message from Emma that read ' _Good Night._ ' greeted her timestamped twelve am. Replying to the message she placed her phone on her night stand, and after getting clothed for bed, got inder the covers eyes closing.

　

　

　

_"Leave with me Regina! We can be together! You don't have to grieve for that old bastard you never even cared abour!." Maleficent had pleaded the brunette, tears of anger and sadness mixed together. Regina's head hung low, her bottom lip under constant assault from her teeth. "Regina please! We can start a life together! You can be free of these duties forced upon you! You can be free of your mother!" The blonde had promised but her words fell onto deaf ears._

　

　

　

_"I'm sorry..." The words hurt Regina as much as they did Maleficent. They had been having an affair for little over a year now, however Cora, Regina's mother had found out. "We just can't be together anymore." The brunette's words only poured salt into an open wound. She was doing this for Maleficent's own good. Why couldn't the blonde understand that?! Cora had promised to kill Maleficent if Regina didn't end their affair. In her words it was far too early to search for a new partner only two months after Leopolds death, especially if that partner was a woman._

_"This is just perfect..." Maleficent was laughing now, but not the usual happy laugh she had, a frustrated, angry laugh. She shuffeled her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small, shiny circular object and showed it to Regina. "I was going to ask you to marry me but you know what?! Fuck it! I don't even care anymore!" The words cut through Regina's heart like a knife through butter. Throwing the ring at Regina's feet Maleficent had left the brunette's house, slamming the door shut behind her. Regina had leaned down with a frown on her face as she picked up the ring and placed it on the countertop next to her, the glint og the jewel burning her already stinging tear filled eyes, before going to the kitchen to wash her face. She must not cry. This had to be done. With a sigh Regina returned to the room, finding a hooded figure reaching for the ring on the countertop._

　

　

　

_"You can take anything you want, but I won't allow you to take that ring."_

 


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay on this chapter but I was busy today and could not find time to write! Um trigger warning for this one there's mentions of abuse in this so those who don't feel comfortable with that don't read this!
> 
> Sadly as always I don't own OUAT or the characters just the setting! Anyways on with the story.

The next morning Regina hadn't been amused as the previous day. A not so subtle scowl was on her features as she made her way towards her destination. Her car wheels screeched, the brunette lacking patience for slow drivers, as she made her turn finally arriving in front of the building she had picked Emma up on the day of their date. She had promised to drive Emma wherever she wanted today, since her car was at the workshop and she refused to take Regina's driver for the day. Seeing the blonde wasn't there Regina waited, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Last nights encounter with Maleficent had left her more than annoyed as well as concerned. She had spent most of last night contemplating. As much as she disliked Maleficent she couldn't deny that the blonde was a woman of her word and wouldn't speak of her and Emma's relationship but Gold wasn't lacking in spies. A sigh escaped Regina's lips at the name. Gold was an annoying but dangerous man. He was a short man with brown hair and amber eyes, usually found wearing a suit and a cane, which if Regina was honest she had wanted to kick it off his hands more than once. Gold had proven himself to be a danger to not only Regina's company and mob but also to her herself. Regina sighed once again. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt Emma if he found out about her. Pulling out her phone Regina texted her bodyguard. The men, twelve in total, were currently parked a few cars down from the brunette, as to not arouse suspicion, in three black Mercedes Benz, four in each car. She informed them to be extra careful and to dispatch four more men to guard Emma's house while she was away. Regina wasn't going to take any chances. Just as she put her phone away a smile arose on her features as Emma jogged across the street and entered her car.

　

　

　

"Good morning dear." Regina had said as Emma gave a grin.

　

　

　

"Mornin'! Sleep well?" Emma asked before speaking again. "Sorry for asking you to drive me around today, it's just the car shop I go to is almost always busy so I had to take the spot they offered!" Emma had explained with an apologetic look.

　

　

　

"I slept, and you?" Regina asked starting the engine as she drove out of her parking space. "It's alright Miss Swan, I promised I would did I not? Besides I am the reason your car is in the shop in the first place." The brunette said with a small smile as she drove out onto the main road. "Now where are we headed first?" Regina asked with a smile as Emma pulled out a list.

　

　

　

"Ok first the library! We're picking up some books and maybe I can introduce you to Belle, you know the friend that works there? Then the mall for food and finally Storybrook Orphanage!" Emma had said reading off the list. At the curious arch of Regina's eyebrow at the last one the blonde explained. "I go there every Saturday and bring the kids books, candy stuff like that. I hang out with them for a while, you know make em happy and all. You don't have to stay though I can just call you when I'm done or I can get a cab!"

　

　

　

"It's quite admirable what you do Miss Swan. Not many people care about such things, especially orphanage kids." Regina said with a small frown. She had always given money to charities and such but she had never had time to actually go to these orphanages and keep the kids there company. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan! I'd love to stay! I love children." Regina had said with a smile on her features which made Emma smile in return. "But I have to ask, why do you do it?" The brunette had asked as she rounded a corner the library in sight.

　

　

　

"Well... Um I used to be an orphan myself, I know how depressing these places can be. Sure the infrastructure has changed but seeing the same people day in day out...It get's monotone, and that's not the best for those kids and especially their mental health." Emma had said making Regina smile fondly at her. The warmth in her eyes as she spoke made the brunette's heard melt. Emma was truly too good for her. Feeling uneasy in the silence Emma spoke. "Anyways we're here so um you can come with me if you want that is! I wouldn't want to make you feel forced to or anything!" Emma rambled as Regina laughed finding a parking spot.

　

　

　

"Miss Swan you're rambling. I'd love to join you." Regina had said as she exited the vehicle along with the blonde. Her eyes quickly scanned for the three cars that were supposed to be following them and after finding them made her way towards the library the blonde walking alongside her. When they entered they were greeted with hundreds of rows of books ready to be read. Regina's attention had turned to Emma when she heard her speak.

　

　

　

"Mornin' Belle!" Emma had greeted her as she walked to the reception area. Regina followed behind her eyes quickly looking over the other brunette in the trio. "Got my books ready?" Emma asked as Belle nodded but looked at Regina curiously. "Oh I'm so sorry! This is Regina! She's my um..." When Regina noticed Emma's discomfort she intervened with her practiced smile.

　

　

　

" Friend. I'm her friend. Nice to meet you. Belle correct? Emma talks so much about you, as well as your girlfriend Ruby, if I remember correctly." Regina had said her voice calm as Belle gave a small smile and took the hand Regina had extended as she spoke. Emma had breathed a sigh of relief at the expert cover from Regina.

　

　

　

"Nice to meet you Regina! I hope they're all good words!" Belle had said with a gentle smile. "I'll bring your books out in a minute Emma, why don't you and Regina take a look around?" Belle suggested receiving a nod from the blonde.

　

　

　

"Sorry...." Emma had mumbled as they walked down an isle of books. The two were fairly isolated as the library was almost all empty at this time of day.

　

　

　

"Whatever for dear?" Regina had asked tilting her head as she pulled out a book from the rows of books in front of her.

　

　

　

"You know, back there...I'm sorry I just couldn't say that you were my girlfriend. Please don't be mad at me..." Emma had said as Regina smiled kindly, a smile that only Emma had seen in the last few years.

　

　

　

"Emma dear why would I be mad? It's perfectly fine, like I said we're doing things at your own pace." Regina had said a smile forming on Emma's face her eyes happy. "What?" The brunette had tilted her head, truly curious as to why Emma had smiled so brightly. She knew she was being supportive but she didn't know she was that soft spoke!

　

　

　

"You said my name." Emma said with a grin. At Regina's confused look she spoke again. "You've only been calling me Miss Swan or dear! You never called me Emma till now! I like it!" The blonde had confessed with a small blush making Regina chuckle. Emma was truly a child.

　

　

　

"I'll make sure to say it more then, Emma." Regina had said with a smirk as she leaned in a smug look on her face. Emma rolled her eyes at the brunettes antics and was about to make a remark when she heard Belle call her name. With a smug look on her face she turned around and made her way towards the reception with Regina following. Picking up the two boxes of books from Belle the two made their way to Regina's car placing the boxes in the trunk of the car.

　

　

　

"Aren't you worried the kid's will make the books unreturnable?" Regina asked as she once again started her car and got out of her parking space. Emma shook her head slightly before speaking.

　

　

　

"The owner of the library where Belle works gives them out to the kids to keep. They're usually books with notes on them or maybe too used to give to other people so he just stores them away and gives them to the orphanage every few months." Emma said smiling as Regina gave a nod.

　

　

　

"That's sweet of him." Regina had said as Emma nodded softly. The duo spent the ride to the mall in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. After having parked in the malls parking lot the duo exited the vehicle and made their way inside the mall. The two took a cart and wheeled it towards the sweets isle chatting casually. Regina had decided to go to the alcohol isle as she wanted to get a bottle for them for after Emma finished up at the orphanage, and the blonde had followed. Regina was about to make a comment about the wines when her words were interrupted by angry yelling. It sounded slurred, like a drunk man, and the words of a shop assistant begging for the man to calm down. Regina was about the brush it off but then her eyes fell onto Emma. She was frozen still, her usually happy face panicked. She looked like she had seen a ghost but there was no one in front of her. Regina turned to look at what had scared the blonde and, just as she did, a lean, twenty something year old guy with a bottle of what Regina recognized as rum on his hands waddled across. He was wearing a beer stained shirt and leather jacket on top with black leather pants and boots, his beard was unshaven and his hair greasy. Behind him was a worker pleading with him to get him out of the shop. Just as Regina was about to speak she felt Emma's hand take her own and squeeze, it didn't hurt the brunette but it was a strong hold. She seemed frightened and her palms were sweaty. "Emma dear, are you ok?" Regina asked but no response. "Emma honey?" Regina was genuinely concerned now as the blonde wouldn't stop staring at the black haired man. Deciding to put herself in Emma's line of sigh Regina used her free hand to place it on Emma's cheek and call out to her again. "Emma?" That had seemed to snap the blonde out of her trance and she finally tore her eyes away from the man to look at the brunette. "Hey..." Regina had said with a small kind smile.

　

　

　

"Hey..." Emma had mumbled softly before looking down at her feet. "Sorry..." She said her voice soft as she let go of the brunette's hand it having turned red from the squeezing. Regina simply nodded and turned to look if the man was gone and sure enough he was. "I..." Emma tried to speak but the words died in her throat.

　

　

　

"Emma... you don't have to tell me right now. You can tell me when you're ready alright?" Regina said with a smile and the blonde nodded. She remained silent as the two bought various candies and sweets. Emma had tried to protest when Regina offered to pay but she wasn't having any of it. The two walked out bags of candy in their hands, putting those along with the boxes of books in the cars trunk before driving out. As they drove towards the orphanage the brunette noticed the unusually sad look on Emma's face and decided that it was time for her to smile again so Regina spoke. "How do you even fit all that in that tiny clown car of yours?" Emma had tried but she failed as containing her smile.

　

　

　

"Well clown cars are bigger on the inside that's why there's always like one hundred of them inside those things!" Emma said with a chuckle making Regina smile. The rest of the way Regina made sure to fill with chit chat so the blonde wouldn't dwell on what had happened at the mall, and for the most part it had worked. When they arrived at the orphanage they were greeted by a two workers. The second Emma had entered the room where the kids were, after having unloaded the books and candy, the children in the room had ran into her arms happily. Regina had smiled fondly at the scene. Emma had a genuinely happy smile on her face. The brunette leaned against the door with a caring look on her face, which turned into confusion when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned to look down a small boy maybe four or five years old, with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, was tugging at her shirt and lifting his hands up motioning to be held. Regina had smiled and kindly obliged and taken the young boy in her arms. He had clung to her all day that day and when it was finally time to leave, at about eight o' clock, he had cried and made Regina promise to come back the next time which she had promised she would.

　

　

　

"I can't believe you managed to befriend Henry!" Emma said with a grin as Regina drove. The later raised a curious eyebrow and Emma spoke again. "He's the shyest kid there! He's a sweetheart but he doesn't like talking to people very much, especially adults. It took me five tomes to gain his trust." The blonde explained as Regina rounded the corner to her appartament. They had decided to spend the night there since it was already late and Regina could drive Emma to the car shop since it was on the way to her work. After a few minutes of Emma drooling over Regina's house the duo had settled on Regina's couch both a glass of wine in hand. They sat in sielence before Emma took a deep breath and spoke. "What happened at the supermarket...I..." Emma didn't know what to say but she trusted Regina, despite knowing her for little to no time she truly felt comfortable with her."The guy's name is Killian.He used to be my boyfriend...When I was sixteen he and I started dating. He was a sweetheart at first, bought me flowers, chocolates took me out on romantic dates. He was the perfect boyfriend but then...Something changed. He started abusing drugs and alcohol and slowly he started with me. At first it wasn't much, just some yelling and then it turned into cussing and then into hitting. We had been in a relationship of two years by then, and I didn't want to give up on my first love, so I tried all I could to keep us together but even I reached my limit when he... He wanted something I couldn't give him anymore and what he wanted he got...So I broke up with him and well it took an ass beating from some of Ruby's friends but he finally got the memo. I haven't seen him since... When I saw him at the mall I just...It all came flooding back and I..." Emma was shaking now, tears spilling down her cheeks. Regina put both their glasses down, in fear that Emma might break hers and hurt hurse'f, and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman.

　

　

　

"It's ok Emma, It's over now. I promise you no one will hurt you ever again." Regina had said her words true. She held Emma until she felt the blonde woman fall limp in her arms,probably having fallen asleep. She had taken Emma in her arms and carried her to her bed, although not with ease. With a small sigh she undressed Emma, making sure to do it in the dark as to not infringe in her privacy, and put pajamas on her. After tucking her in she went back to the living room cleaning up. Finishing up she made her way to her own room and got in on the other side of the bed laying on her side eyeing Emma's sleeping form. How anyone could hurt such an angel was beyond her. "I'll make sure he _never_ hurts you again Emma. I promise you that." With that the brunette closed her eyes joining Emma in her dreams.

 


	7. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Neongod here! Forgive me for not posting yesterday however I had a biology test today and I had to study so I didn't have time to write! I hope you guys will forgive me! I would like to thank you guys for supporting me in this new endeavor, especially SwanQueen44 for their continued love on this fic!
> 
> Ps : The character's may seem a bit ooc here but they did have different pasts than in the show so they have different ways of dealing with their problems although I have tried to keep their personalities as close to the show as possible!
> 
> PPS: OUAT and the characters don't belong to me but to their rightful owners!

The next morning Emma had woken up to a white spotless ceiling. She had blinked for a few moments and quickly sat up as she had not recognized the room she was in. She looked around for a few moments, and after her still sleeping mind woke up, Emma sighed as she laid back in bed turning her head to the side. She noticed a piece of paper on top of the pillow on her left and reached a hand to grab it. She smiled softly at the cursive writing on the piece of paper and placed it on the counter as she stood up.

　

　

　

Good Morning Emma! Forgive me but I had to leave so I can't drive you down to the car shop, however I did leave you breakfast as an apology. Feel free to shower and do your morning routine, there are extra towels inside the closet in the bathroom and a toothbrush in the cupboard on top of the sink. Stay as long as you want but if you're curious I'll be there by nine pm. ~R

　

　

　

Emma had slowly made her way to Regina's bathroom yawning softly as she scratched her stomach under her shirt. Wait...Her shirt had been cotton, she had almost no silk in her wardrobe. She slowly looked down and blushed. She was wearing pajamas but she was pretty sure she passed out on Regina... _Oh god she changed me into pj's! She probably saw... No! Regina isn't like that! She probably did it with her eyes closed or something! Yeah!_ Emma sighed relief filling her body but only for a few moments before the same feeling of dread came back. _Oh Jesus Christ I told her last night! I told her about Killian! Maybe that's why she left so early! Oh god no! Please don't let it be so! Oh come on Emma who would want a broken doll like you in the first place?!_ Emma was full on panicking at this moment. She clenched her hand over the shirt of the pajamas she wore and sat down on the bathtub's edge. _No! She said she wouldn't let anyone hurt me... She likes me! Really?! You can't be that stupid Emma! What was she supposed to say to someone who just unloaded on her?! She had her own problems!_ Emma's head rang. What was she thinking?! She felt like puking. Even after all the support Regina had showed her Emma still had the audacity to doubt her?! With a deep sigh Emma closed her eyes images of Killian flashing in her mind which ultimately made her puke in the tub. She held onto the edges as tears stung her eyes. She was about to start crying when she felt soft, soothing hands on her shoulder and back. The hand on her shoulders moved to hold her hair and the one on her back simply patted it softly. She heard Regina's voice, soothing words coming from the brunette's mouth. Emma however, couldn't take any of her words to heart. She felt more like a burden to the brunette than she did before.

　

　

　

Having finally let out all the contents in her stomach Regina helped her up. Emma had insisted to clean the tub but Regina had simply denied her, however as per Emma's request she had left the bathroom so the blonde could finish bushing her teeth and face. As Emma exited the bathroom Regina immediately went to her side taking her back to bed. She placed a thermometers in Emma's mouth and sat down next to her.

　

　

　

"Why did you come back?" Emma had asked softly as Regina checked the thermometer  and placed it back in it's kit.

　

　

　

"I forgot some documents in my home office so I came back to pick them up. I was about to leave when I heard you." Regina had said giving Emma a small pill and a glass of water. The later took it happily and put the pill in her mouth before drinking the water, swallowing the medicine along the way. She saw Regina pulling out her phone and text someone before placing it on top of her night stand. "I'm going to go clean up the tub, sleep." Regina had said with a small smile, and just as she was about to leave she felt a hand tugging at the silk dress shirt she wore. "Do you not want me to leave?" Regina had asked turning back to look at the blonde. A soft nod. "Alrigh. I'll stay with you." The brunet had said with a smile as she sat back down on the chair she had brought in, taking Emma's hand in her own softly petting her knuckles. "I won't ever leave Emma. I promise." The words hit Emma in the right spot and tears threatened to spill. Closing her eyes the blonde let out a breath and relaxed into the small caresses.

　

　

After a few moments the blonde fell asleep. Slowly Regina had let go of Emma's hand and tucked her in before going to clean the tub. After successfully cleaning up she went to the kitchen and prepared Emma some soup. Around one pm Emma had woken up with Regina still sitting there caressing her hand. "I made you soup do you want some? It's not good to take medication with an empty stomach." Another nod. Regina pursed her lips at the blondes silence, uncommon for their time spent together, but she just chalked it up to Emma being sick. With a smile she gave the blonde a kiss on the top of her head and made her way towards the kitchen, returning shortly after with soup and medicine for Emma to take. "Emma..." The blonde had finished eating, in silence just as Regina had expected, and taken the medicine. Just as Regina was about to speak she was interrupted.

　

　

　

"Can you help me take a shower?" Emma had asked. Those were the first words she had heard Emma mutter since that morning. Nodding slowly the brunette had helped Emma out of bed and into the second bathroom with the shower in it. She was about the leave but Emma had asked help to strip down. Regina had accepted although she had made Emma promise to tell her if she was uncomfortable in any way. When Regina took off Emma's shirt it took all her years of poker to not seem shocked. She looked up at Emma, who was looking away with an expression that Regina would not read, and then back at what she had seen. There was a scar on Emma's toned stomach, from her hip to under her ribcage. "He was drunk beyond belief one night...For some reason he thought I had cheated on him and was pregnant with another mans baby..." Emma had explained. She knew Regina wouldn't ask and she valued that but she wanted to tell her. After mulling it over all day she had decided to tell her everything. If Regina broke up with her It would hurt less now then after having spent more time together as a couple. "That's when I left him. Ruby helped me pack up and I lived at her place for a while before getting my own apartment." Emma continued which made Regina frown slightly. She stood taking Emma's face in her hands connecting their foreheads looking into Emma's eyes with an emotion the blonde hadn't seen in a very long time. Love.

　

　

　

"I really want to kiss you right now!" Regina said breathlessly and when Emma nodded she planted a sweet loving kiss on her lips. Emma felt her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. She needed this, it made her feel human. Maybe if she gave Regina her body she'd stay with her. Just as she pressed her body against Regina's the brunette broke their kiss. "Emma, I won't leave you. Don't force yourself to do it with me just to make me stay." Emma had simply nodded softly but remained close to the brunette.

　

　

　

"I love you Regina...I can't stand the idea of loosing you..." Emma had said hiding her face in Regina's neck. The brunette simply smiled softly at her and stroked her hair.

　

　

　

"I love you as well my dear swan." Regina had said as she and Emma slowly pulled apart after having spent a couple of minutes hugging each other. Slowly undressing herself to where she was only wearing a bra and underwear, Regina took Emma's hand and led her inside the shower. After an awkward shower, where Regina would shut her eyes to not look at Emma and Emma would try her best not to look at Regina's cleavage and ass when the soap fell on the ground, the duo got dressed and headed back to Regina's room. After changing the sheets to her bed Regina and Emma laid down next to each other.

　

　

　

"Regina, I'm sorry about today. I kept you from work and I just unloaded so much crap on you and just expected you to just take it all in. I really don't want you to stay with me because you feel pity for me." Emma had said softly. The blonde's head was atop Regina's chest, her ear above her heart, as Regina softly caressed her arm with her finger tips. Emma closed her eyes somehow feeling as peace as she listened to the steady beat of the brunette's heart. She wanted to be lost in this moment.

　

　

　

"Hush now Emma. When you love someone you don't care about anything other than the person you love. You don't pity them, you support them and you embrace them and everything they are. And I love you." Regina had said her voice soft, as Emma listened to her heart beat. Never did it speed up. Regina was speaking the truth. Softly Emma nuzzled her face in the crock of the brunette's neck.

　

　

　

"You're making me all gushy stop!" Emma said earning a small giggle from Regina. "I swear I'm not normally this emotional!" The blonde added moving slightly to look at Regina in the eyes.

　

　

　

"Why? I find it adorable how under that tough act you're just a cute teddy bear of feelings!" Regina teased as Emma rolled her eyes.

　

　

　

"Oh look who's talking! You act like you're above everyone else but you practically slaved away for me today!" Emma said receiving a raised eyebrow from Regina.

　

　

　

"For you I'd do anything my swan!" Regina said her tone playful. Emma chuckled before giving Regina a small peck on her lips and laying down beside her.

　

　

　

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Emma asked as Regina chuckled and turned her back to Emma, the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist. "Good night Regina. I love you."

　

　

　

"Good night my love."

 

 

 

Morning came quickly and Emma had woken up to the smell of bacon and the great feeling of not having a headache. With a small groan Emma slowly pulled herself out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen, after brushing her teeth, and found Regina sizzling the delicious meat. A smile rose on Emma's features at the sight. She felt like they were an old married couple. With a small chuckle she made her way to Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, chin resting on the brunette's shoulder.

 

 

 

"Good morning beautiful." Emma murmured softly still half asleep, making Regina turn her head slightly to give her a peck on the cheek as she turned the stove off and placed their breakfast in two respective plates.

 

 

 

"Good morning dear." Regina smiled at the blonde taking both their plates in her hands and making her way to the table she had previously set. Emma on the other hand simply stood for a moment smirking. "Emma dear stop staring at my ass and sit down."

 

 

 

"Ah foiled again!" Emma had said with a small laugh as she sat next to Regina immediately digging into the food in front of her.

 

 

 

"Emma slow down! I'm starting to think I'm dating a teenage boy!" Regina had said rolling her eyes at the blonde's quick paced eating.

 

 

 

"Showy!" Emma had said mouth full of food which made Regina shake her head.

 

 

 

"Swallow before speaking Emma." Regina had said as Emma blushed lightly finally swallowing her food and apologizing again, only to go back to doing the same thing. Regina shook her head softly and continued eating. "I'll take you down to the car shop so you can pick your car up. Do you have any plans today?" Regina asked as Emma nodded.

 

 

 

"Yeash!" Emma blushed lightly when Regina gave her the mom look and swallowed before speaking. "Yeah I'm gonna get work done, since I've been slacking off these last few days, and maybe go and help Ruby out with deliveries or something." Emma explained with a small smile.

 

 

 

"Don't overwork yourself honey, you're still recovering from yesterday." Regina said as she leaned over with a napkin cleaning the side of Emma's lip, which she had some ketchup left.

 

 

 

"Yes _mom_!" Emma had said with a playful roll of her eyes. After finishing breakfast the couple got dressed and walked out of the apartment. Regina, as promised drove Emma down to the garage so she could pick up her bug, and after sharing a goodbye kiss, they parted ways.

 

 

 

Hands in her pockets, Emma made her way to the car shop and took her bug with a huge grin on her face. "Oh baby I missed you so much!" Emma said giving the hood of her car a hug. "Oh Mommy won't let the hot lady in a town car hurt you ever again!" Emma said with a small chuckle and entered her car. After a few more words of love she drove off towards her apartment. Taking some files with her Emma drove off to find the guy that hadn't shown up to his court hearing. Successfully having found and taken the guy back to the police Emma had made her way to Ruby's diner with a huge grin on her face. Today had been one of the nicest days in a while. It was about five pm when Emma had arrived at Ruby's diner.

 

 

 

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?!" Ruby asked when Emma had entered the diner. By what Belle had told her she had a feeling she knew the answer.

 

 

 

"Good morning to you too Ruby." Emma had said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down on her usual stool. "And even if it's none of your business I guess it won't hurt to tell you!" The blonde added as Ruby rolled her eyes in a mimicking fashion. "Remember that date I had a while back? Well her name is Regina! She's this super rich CEO but that doesn't matter what matters is that she's a total sweetheart!" Emma said almost gushing. "I told her about Killian and me and she was so understanding and loving! She's so perfect Ruby you have no idea!" Emma said with a girl on her face.

 

 

 

"wow you really have fallen head over heels for this chick huh? I'm happy for you Em! You really needed to get over that pig!" Ruby said with a warm smile. "However be careful Emma. I know this is amazing right now but don't let yourself fall too deep!" The brunette said with a small careful smile. Emma simply smiled back. She knew where Ruby came from, after all she had been the one that had helped her the most through the whole Killian situation, but she knew Regina was different.

 

 

 

"I know what you mean Rubes but there's nothing to worry about! I've learnt from my mistakes!" The blonde said with a grin as the bell on the diners door rang. The duo turned their heads to see Belle walking in with her characteristic kind smile.

 

 

"Hey love! Hey Emma!" Belle greeted with a smile as she sat down next to Emma, after giving Ruby a small peck on the lips. "What's got you so happy?" Belle asked Emma curiously.

 

 

 

"Emma's got a girlfriend~!" Ruby teased making the blonde blush.

 

 

 

"Oh! You mean the lady I talked to you about? Regina?" Belle asked as Ruby nodded with a grin leaving Emma speechless.

 

 

 

"Was it that obvious?!" Emma exclaimed hands thrown in the air.

 

 

 

"Emma you looked like a lovesick puppy!" Ruby said laughing as she and Emma started their friendly bickering while Belle watched amused. She really hoped this thing Emma had with Regina would last since it had been a long time since she had seen her friend so happy.

 


	8. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um so school is apparently hard lmao so um gonna update the posting schedule for this story. So updates are going to be on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays! Hopefully three chapters a week is ok since I know they're a bit short but I have a lot of schoolwork to do!
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for your love and support it always mean a lot to me!
> 
> Note : I don't own OUAT or the characters just the setting.

The remaining week and a half had gone by quickly. Regina and Emma had made it routine to get together everynight and talk about their day usually over Regina's cooked dinners. They chatted about the usual things like work and Emma's friends. Emma had noticed that Regina had never once mentioned her friends to the blonde, however she gave it no thought thinking that the brunette wanted to keep some of herself personal. As the days proggressed Emma had found herself staring at the luggage sitting on the floor next to her bed. Regina's shofeur was already waiting on her, seeing as she had forgotten, or rather procrastinated on packing her bags. The blonde paced around before a knock on her door made her jump. She quickly went to the door and, after looking out of the peep hole, oppened the door revealing two buff looking men in suits and shades asking to take her luggage down to the car. Emma had been told to pack light, so she only had two small briefcases which one of the men took in both his hands, looking as if he wasn't carrying anything, while his friend escorted Emma to the towncar awaiting on the other side of the street. Once inside the car, Emma sitting in the back with one of the two men and the other man sitting in the front seat, the shofeur drove off towards the airport.

　

　

　

"Goodmorning dear."Regina had greeted with a smile to a now wide eyed Emma, who simply smiled. She had seen Regina, and four bodyguards, come out of a matt black Range Rover into a airplane strip, where a lavish looking private jet had let it's stairs down. The plane was black and had the Mills.Co logo on the vertical stabilizer in gold.

　

　

"Mornin'!" Emma had greeted Regina with a small peck on the lips before they entered the jet. The inside was posh as ever, with leather seats and what Emma had made out as a bed on the back. Shampagne stood on the table at the side of the plane and there was a large plasma tv hanging from the airplanes cieling. "How can you even afford all this?" Emma had asked in bewilderment receiving a laugh from Regina.

　

　

　

"Our company takes _very_ good care of it's workers." The brunette had said with a laugh making her way towards the seats sitting herself and Emma down as the jet took off. The blonde had smiled as she looked out of the window, and after taking a few pictures on her phone, she returned her attention to Regina who was reading through some e-mail's.

　

　

　

"Thanks so much for taking me in this trip Regina!" Emma had said with a small blush on her features.

　

　

　

"It's your tenth time thanking me Emma." Regina had said with a small laugh which made Emma pout and cross her arms."I'm not doing this to get thanks honey, I'm doing this because I want to !" The brunette had said leaning in and kissing Emma's nose. The blonde had simply let out a small sigh and smiled at Regina sheepishly. Emma had taken Regina's hand and stood pulling her towards the room with the bed, as they would be in private away from the bodyguards. She pulled Regina close to herself as she sat down on the bed and they shared a soft kiss. Through these two weeks Emma had started to feel more at ease with making out however Regina still refused to initiate it, which had started to make Emma feel somewhat annoyed. She knew the nbrunette was going slow because she was serious about the blonde but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit aggressive. Of course Emma wouldn't voice her concerns, having been the one that caused it in the first place.

　

　

　

"Emma honey I'm sure you're eager to join the mile high club but I'm not sure this is where I want our first time to be." Regina had said with a small chuckle feeling Emma's hands running up her arms as she kissed her neck. Having spent two weeks together everyday Regina had thought that Emma would probably have been comfortable with her but she didn't want to push it. She also didn't want Emma to force herself to do it with her just to make Regina happy.

　

　

　

"What? I know you said you aren't doing this for thanks but consider this a reward." Emma had husked in Regina's ear having grabbed her by the collar of her dark blue dressshirtb. The brunette thanked all the gods in the world for being born a woman without any vissible signs of exitement because she was sure she was about to take Emma right there and then without a care in the world.

　

　

　

"I'll claim my reward in Paris." Regina had said with a small blush on her face, her voice breaking mid sentence. With a pout Emma let go of the brunette's collar and let herself fall on the suprisingly soft bed. Regina gave a soft chuckle and laid down next to the blonde, who turned on her side to Regina. Now face to face the older of the two smiled. "You know I love you, right? I just want our first time to be special." Regina said with a soft smile.

　

　

　

"I know Regina, I just...I feel like, I don't know, maybe I've made you too afraid to kiss me or something." Emma said with a small sigh as the placed her hand on top of Regina's rubbing her knuckles.

　

　

　

"Of course not dear I just want our first time to be special and not in some company jet." Regina said with a soft smile as Emma smiled and gave Regina a small kiss on the forehead.

　

　

　

After the eight hour flight, and one hour ride to their hotel, Emma and Regina both had agreed to spend their remining time before heading to bed in the penthouse suite. The penthouse suite was beautiful with tasteful mahogany and autumn colors furniture and overlooked the city and had a great view of the Eiffel Tower. Emma had smiled exitedly, not used to Regina's papering at all, as she looked around the room.

　

　

　

"Regina this place is amazing!" Emma had said as she studdied the rooms and Regina told the bodyguards where to put their luggage. After giving them a smile they left to stand at the outside of the door. Regina went to the kitchen opening up a bottle of wine and taking two glasses poured some for her and her girlfriend. She found Emma on the couch in the open balcony smiling fondly as she looked at the bright shining light of the city and the Eiffel Tower. "It's more beautiful than I immagined Regina." Emma had said with a smile as the older woman sat down next to Emma giving her a glass of wine and wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

　

　

　

"Yeah it is..." Regina had replied looking at Emma. She was beautiful wearing thi sincere amazed smile. For a few moments she just stared before Emma turned her head and caught her stare. They looked at each-other for a moment before setting their glasses aside and jumping on each other. "Slow and steady be damned..." Regina hucked out and kissed Emma with burning passion. Their kissed were sloppy, needy almost as they ravished one another with groans and moans. Emma ran her hands up Regina's thighs as the brunette took the blonde's red leather jacket off. "Bed..." Regina husked as they stood and kissed as the was to the bed. Sitting the blonde on the bed Regina sat on her lap and they began kissing once again. The older of the two bit the blondes lips as she ran her hands throught Emma's hair and pulled her head back revealing her neck. Regina gazed down at her, a predatory look on her face which only served to exite Emma even more, before she moved down to kiss and bite on her neck, effectively leaving marks on the skin she found, some probably not having any intent of fading till even after morning. With a purr Regina took off the blondes shirt and pushed her on her back, straddling her hips as she started grinding on her abbs through her panties, her skirt having ridden up, slowly unbuttoning her own dress shirt. Emma groaned at the teasing, eyes already dilated as she placed her hands on Regina's hips. The brunette smirked reaching behind her to unclasp her bra when **_Ring Ring_**. "Fuck..." Regina hissed as her phone as it rang in her dressshirt's pocket, which was now sitting on their bed.

　

　

　

"Ignore it Regina!" Emma said as she sat up kissing the brunette's neck as she begrudgingly took the phone out and groaned at the name displayed.

　

　

　

"I can't love, I'm supposed to be here for work." Regina said with a sigh as she stood putting on her dress shirt not bothering to button it up. She pressed the green button and exited the room to talk to some important company no doubt. The blonde had let out a huff as she fell back on the bed once again closing her eyes. She could wait for a few moments.

　

　

　

"Forgive me my swan but idio..."A smile spread on Regina's face at the sigh before her. Emma was sleeping her back towards the free side of the bed. "I'm guessing I'm the big spoon tonight." Regina said quietly undressing and getting into bed wrapping her arms around Emma and throwing a blanket over them. "Goodnight my swan." Regina said smiling and kissed the blondes hair.

 


End file.
